Kakesu Hairaru
This Template will add a solid blue line at the top of the page AND a category at the bottom of the page notifying users who created the work. Kakesu Hairaru (カケスハイラル, Hairaru Kakesu) is a sole survivor of the Hairaru Clan. Also a former member of Kumogakure's ANBU. He's an extremely intelligent individual, who is currently pursuing the path of a Medic-nin. History Birth & Childhood Deep in the mountains of the Land of Thunder lives a small village around a large monument. The town is filled with myths that have become stories to all the children in the village and through the country itself. It was said that the land itself was forged by the Dragon of Lightning, a divine beast that the gods had put on the world to protect land from those who wished to harm it. The enormous dragon was known for flying high into the sky and protecting the world and having its own life with the people. One day, the gods decided that the world no longer needed to be protected by the dragon. As such, the gods used removed him from he world. The golden dragon was attacked by electric bolts that came down from the sky and hit the dragon. It is said that the Dragon himself landed on the large crater that the people believed in and with that, the dragon would disappear, leaving only a crater behind. The legend itself was popular but never truly believed. One stormy night, a bolt of lightning would clash again on the spot, destroying the monument. The next morning, the villagers began to the clean up the mess and rebuild the monument. As they did, a baby was found in the midst of the wreckage. The baby had black hair and brown eyes. The baby himself was no older than a month old. The villagers thought of it as a mere coincidence and left him at a local orphanage. Academy Kakesu stayed at the orphanage for two years. The reason being that the orphanage was attacked by bandits. Fortunately for Kakesu one of the wounded villagers managed to transport him to Kumogakure, before the dying. The image of the villager dying stayed in Kakesu's head. However instead of crying he seemed to be amused. Nevertheless Kakesu was found by a member of Kumogakure's Anbu. The Anbu member took the two year old to the Kumogakure's Anbu base. Mostly due to the fact that the Anbu member saw the young one as an orphan and was responsible for scouting out new members. Seeing as Kakesu was young the Anbu could mold him into what they wanted him to be or so they thought. Once Kakesu had turned three another anbu member by the name of Kotaro was paired with him. Kotaro was eight years older than Kakesu and his responsibility was to act as Kakesu's guardian. Kakesu was put through rigorous tests from both the academy and Kotaro. He was to be within the ranks of Anbu, no exceptions. So he was brutally taught unlike many other members, due to the fact Kotaro wanted Kakesu to be stronger than most newcomers for the sake of his own reputation. Kotaro only saw him as the Anbu member he was trying to create and not as a kid. Which would obviously give someone psychological damage. Either way he was dubbed a very strong ninja for his age and at age four became a genin under the hidden cloud village. From that point on he was to partake in many missions that would help him better himself physically and mentally as a ninja. Genin Life Graduating from the academy he would immediatly began to do solo missions, claiming to be strong enough to do them by himself, though he always, at any point asked for being placed in a team with an ANBU, a Chunin or a Jounin, this was only to get close to stronger people and not just the graduated ones. During this time he would get ready for the Chunin Exams, thus by gaining experiences from the diverse missions he did and by developing his own skills, becoming more proficient in the lightning release and taijutsu, as well as learning he had a affinity to Yin-yang and a Kekkei genkai. Having that knowledge he decided that it would be time for him to gain a different skill, most people used handseals with both hands to perform their techniques, making them ordinary and easy to predict movements, that would be why Kakesu would decide to produce one handed handseals and sometimes no handed. This not only had a practical use, to have a surprise factor while in the battlefield, but just to increase his own rarity even more, feeding his superiority complex and his egocentric personality even more than it should be. Chunin Life Passing the exams with his new skills, the new Chunin would immediatly head for the dangerous missions, the missions approved by the Raikage. During this time Kotaro was informed by the Anbu commander that Kakesu was his younger brother. Kotaro was enraged that he wasn't told sooner as he heard the details, however he did not show it. Kotaro took on the responsibility of guiding his younger brother on missions, futhermore being his brother's keeper. He would train Kakesu to become the best ANBU, even better then he had been. He was a strong supporter of the Foundation, although he told no one. Because he believed his brother should not have any emotional attachments. He took Kakesu away from the Village Hidden in the Clouds, to train him in all styles of jutsu. They traveled everywhere, gathering as many jutsu techniques as possible. Kakesu did not fully learn all of these techniques but was taught how to learn them, when he was ready. He was trained every day for hours on end. Anbu Life Kotaro's training proved to be beneficial, due to the fact that Kakesu was twelve years old when the Anbu finally accepted him into their ranks. The Anbu allowed Kakesu and Kotaro to be paired together creating a duo pair known as the Cloud Kin. Mostly due to the fact their skills worked well together. In a fateful event, the Cloud kin, were placed on a mission, to succeed in retrieving a forbidden scroll from an opposing village, Kirigakure. Upon retrieval, all went smoothly, and nothing arose to hinder them too much. However, an opposing Ninja caught them in the act of leaving with the scroll, and attempted to stop them both. In a short swift battle, Kotaro was injured badly, his eyes damaged too far, and his chakra malformed by the opposing ninja's technique. Kakesu was more focused on his brother and let the ninja get away. To stop the destruction of his own brother's chakra, he had to take desperate measures, asking for aid from the ANBU. They deemed them both a failure to the village, due to being nearly caught, and offered no aid to either of them. Kotaro now handicapped with blindness. Thanks to Kotaro's training Kakesu learned more about his Kekkei Genkai. He knew exactly what was affecting his brother, but did not know how to cure it. The next day Kotaro had died. Seeing his brother die, built a rage inside of him. He blamed himself for the death of his older brother and felt useless for not knowing how to perform medical ninjutsu. From this point he made it his objective to become proficient in the medical area as well as to master the abilities granted onto him from his clan. Personality Deceptive Despite his care-free attitude, most of the time he speaks politely, but is sometimes sarcastic. Usually seen as a laid-back, jovial and eccentric fellow, Kakesu also shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. He commonly uses idle conversation and outward concern as an act of distracting his opponents. Often sets a harmless image in order to be underestimated or taken as a joke. Strategic During battle, Kakesu is very strategic. He is not rash when fighting, often taking observation of his environment and putting it to his use. He will often hold off on an attack, waiting until he understands more of his opposition before he makes decisions. This does not make him a leader, and he doesn't desire to be one. He'd rather pass along his knowledge. Superiority Complex Due to his own kekkai genkai and knowledge, Kakesu have come to the conclusion that most people are incapable to reach the next stage of evolution, looking at them as inferior beings. Though this do not apply for all the people, only the ones he does know or he does not respect. Some of his leaders and teammates were no kekkai genkai weilder and he never showed them an expression of superiority, though there were some other cases that it did happen. Appearance Kakesu has short black spikey hair, which pointed in all directions. His skin is brown and he has dark brown eyes. Several people notice Kakesu by his thin, black eyebrows and an average sized nose. His short, agile body along with a small build, makes Kakesu a swift and speedy ninja, allowing him to run his enemy's in circles. His body allows him to quickly react around his choice of weapon, causing his speed and weapon to be a deadly combo. He has a few slashes and cuts on his arms and legs from where he has attempted to create new techniques. Kakesu's legs are built very heavily due from intense running and training. Abilities From a young age, Kakesu has been hailed a natural genius, excelling at all that he does and finding little difficulty in more challenging tasks. He scored the highest in both the performance tests and the written tests, he easily graduated at the top of his Academy class. Additionally, Kakesu has excellent instincts, both on the battlefield and as a leader. When forced to make difficult decisions on missions, he shows himself able to make a decision through keen observation and analysis. Kenjutsu Kakesu is an extremely skilled swordsman, possessing powerful strikes with equally impressive speed and precision behind them. He is capable of fighting three ANBU-level Shinobi's simultaneously, even with a single hand. His skill in swordsmanship has been shown to be powerful enough to take down his opponent with a single precise strike. He is highly adept in combining his kenjutsu with his other skills and instantly switching to any of them. His usual methods in battle are striking from various angles to confuse and catch his opponents off guard for sneak attacks. Also he is unique considering his fighting style is different from traditional styles. Kakesu holds the blade horizontally with the it alongside his arm in a reverse grip, using the blade like a large dagger with it pointed backwards towards the bottom of his gripping hand. All strikes are made by sweeping the arm forward as though throwing a punch while whipping the blade forward away from the arm quickly in a broad arc. He is quite adept at blocking with the blade in this manner as well. He also fights in the normal style masterfully, causing him to be proficient in two variations of sword fighting. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Kakesu, like everyone belonging to the Hairaru Clan, has an affinity to the Yin-yang release. However he often uses lightning release techniques, which he had created himself. He acts as if lightning was his actual affinity, this is mostly due to the fact of him being brought up in Kumogakure. Trivia *Kakesu means "Jay". *Kakesu's hobbies are tinkering with objects and training. *Kakesu has completed 86 missions in total: 10 D-rank, 26 C-Rank, 21 B-rank, 15 A-Rank and 14 S-rank Category:MellowFellow Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Male Category:Cloud Ninja Category:ANBU Category:MellowFellow Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Male Category:Cloud Ninja Category:ANBU